


Thursday

by bvigil178



Series: Suspension [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvigil178/pseuds/bvigil178
Summary: May needs to go back to work. Peter and MJ drop by to give her a incentive to hurry home.





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> bad porn made worse. Enjoy if you can!

May and MJ wake to the slight smell of food and migrate to it, leaving behind the comfort of the bed for the hopeful comfort of the stomach. As they approached the smell it became apparent that Peter is  COOKING diner! Like with an apron and everything, still naked underneath from disrobing after Ned dropped the work but still. If they thought Peter could not be any more hot, they were wrong; Oh so wrong. Moving with grace as he stands there oblivious to the two onlookers, he sways his hips and does little movements that give the impressions of a dance as he hums and sings to the easy parts of songs that are tumbling around in his head. Adding a pinch of this or a dash of that as May and MJ try to figure out what he is making. Peter doing his best so they have a more meaningful meal than the original plan to just order a pizza, make it. With lots of love. Finally seeing the dough on the opposite counter as they piece together what he is making. Having to take a least of semester of Home Economics finally has paid off for him as he views cooking as edible chemistry and an art form that he can actually do and appeal to. Having flour and all over his apron as well as other herbs and spices litter the counter along with pressed and rolled dough of the pizza. He really went all out for this, still confined to what they have there, still a impressive feat. Putting on the final touches on the two pizzas and putting them in the oven. Taking off his apron and turning to the two girls looking even more hungry than before. 

" Hey, just put it in the oven! I wanted to do something more special tonight since May has to go back to work tomorrow morning. So something that was easy and doable with what we have here, pizza. I made 1 cheese and 1 pepperoni since MJ you're a vegetarian. I hope it comes out good , just got to keep an eye on the oven and the timer! " 

Acting accordingly, they both sweep him in for a hug, expressing their thanks, 

" Thanks sweetie, this means a lot to me, I love you! " May said. 

MJ following " Me too, thanks for the vegetarian one. " She said with a shrug and a light smile. 

As May and MJ try to truly express their appreciation Peter refuses saying " Really I have to keep an eye on the pizza, we can have fun after diner." 

Eventually listening to him they wait patiently for it do be done or as patiently as a horny teenager and milf can. When the pizza does come out Peter makes them wait even more for it to cool a little so they don't burn themselves. When its all cut up and ready to be eaten, they all grab a few slices. Peter again grabbing a majority but still leaving plenty for the other two to be satisfied. Once they all sit down to start eating, MJ gets an idea:  _Peter is still naked, I still am as well. Lets make diner fun._ She starts by taking a bit out of her pizza, 

" Hey is there any sauce for the pizza? " she asks all too innocently for the intention, tilting her head ever so slightly making a face that conveyed a different intent. May picking up on this joining in, 

" Peter did you put it in the fridge? " She ask. 

Peter answers, " Maybe, Check we might be out. " 

May makes a sad face and says " Oh I really hope not, its really good. " 

As MJ gets up and says " Don't worry May I don't think we will ever run out! ". Opening the fridge to fake check for what she knows is not in there but puts on the show for fun. 

" Peter its not in here. " She speaks out. Peter about to get up from his seat only to be stopped by May as she calls to the kitchen. 

" I found it MJ, its in here! " She shouts. 

Peter looks around confused as MJ approaches and kneels in front,

he asks " Where? " 

" Right here! " May whispers seductively as she clasps her hands around his thick dick. She enters him into her mouth feeling him harden inside of her as she began to stick out her tongue and lick the underside as MJ mouthed the topped, the two working in unison. Peter keeping his eyes on the heavily erotic scene before him, holds their hair back with his hands as they continue their work. May coming off of him with a distinct  _POP_ . 

" Such a gentlemen! " she coos.

 Working her way back down, sliding him into her throat at a slow pace, with no hurry. Peter simply letting her control in and enjoying the motions. As she reaches the base, her nose it touching his pubic hair as she bobs up and down slightly so majority of him stays in her throat; Whilst MJ gargles his balls, sucking them till they are drawn far from him in a stretch that feels so good for him. When they stitch after a little, they put their mouths of the each side of him and kiss with him in between their lips. Starting at the tip going down the shaft as they lick with each other. Once MJ has him in his mouth, she speeds the pace up wanting to finish this quickly as they still want to eat and have it still warm. Begins to suck with power as she tries to quite literally suck it out of him from sheer force. May supporting her as took on massaging his sack with her mouth. 

Coming to a finish MJ pulls back till just the tip is still in and jerks him the rest of the way getting him to flood her mouth with his cum with a guttural groan from Peter. She keeps her lips tight as she pulls off of him and grabs May face, kissing her with openness, sharing the load that Peter gave her. Trading the cum back and forth between their two mouths as the stick their tongues into each other's mouth till they are both happy, and have an equal amount of jizz in them. Going over to their food and spitting the cum directly on the Pizza. 

Peter looking in awe as he sees this unfolding; May and MJ both putting his cum on their pizza and taking big bites and moaning out as they proclaim its goodness.

" Thanks for the sauce sweetie, its so yummy! " May says with a giggle. 

" Its so good Peter, Thanks!" MJ boasts with a smirk on her lips that is still stained with the cum. " Now its really homemade! " She continues. 

May following with, " Yeah, even a family secret sauce added to the special recipe! " 

As they finish their special sensuous supper, Peter is maintaining an erection the entire time. Full mast as he watches his aunt and girlfriend eat the pizza covered in his cum like its the best thing ever. When the are finished his wastes no time, grabbing them and taking them to the room for the rest of the night. 

The two teens wake to find May about to leave, saying; 

" Good morning you two, listen I'm going to work. While I'm gone I need you two to clean up the kitchen today. Its still a mess from yesterday since we didn't clean it. I'll be back at 530 depending on the traffic. Okay, but I got to go now, I love you both! " She kisses them both and walks out the door. Not noticing that she left her lunch still sitting on the counter. It continues to go unnoticed as the two teens decide on what to do that day. 

" Its only 745 we have all day to clean that up, lets shower for now though, I really need to. " Peter said 

" Yeah and you don't have to tell me, I can smell all the sex on both of us! " 

" Maybe we can drop by at May's work to have lunch together! That would be fun right? " he asks

" Yeah not a bad idea. " 

Once they both get nice and cleaned from the shower and lounging around till he hears his phone go off, grimacing at the name. He still picks it up.

 " Mr. Parker is there any reason that you are not going to school today, maybe you can help me out here; Is there any reason why you haven't been to school since Monday. Don't lie Peter I know that because Happy told me that he has been sent away from picking you up since Tuesday kid, so spill. Why are you rebelling so late and boringly. Don't you get your fill parading around in my suit? " Tony questions 

He looks towards MJ, who shakes her head no. Cursing internally he opens with " Heyy Mr. Stark! How are you? I'm doing good, thanks for asking by the way not many do. So thanks for that. " he rambles. It doesn't go unnoticed as Tony says, 

" Still didn't answers my question kid. " 

" Okay, its not that I'm skipping school. I can't go, I got suspended. " he explains. 

After a seeming long pause Tony asks " Did I just hear that Peter Parker, chaotic good boy; Boy scout extraordinaire just got suspended? " 

" Yeah, its just for the rest of the week so don't be too mad... " to have stopped abruptly when he hears Tony laughing.

" Kid.. " he starts and is forced to stop after regaining his cool " There is no way in hell I'm made, hell little bit proud that you experienced something so normal like this. Listen if I got mad I would be the biggest hypocrite there is. Do you know how many times I got suspended from school? Too many to count. So don't stress, what did you do anyway? " he asks. 

Peter going bug eyed and panics coming up with a lie as to not outed with his relationship with MJ. He looks to her who simply shrugs her shoulders, he sputters for a second till MJ makes a hand motion that Peter understands instantly. 

" I got caught masturbating in the boys bathroom! " he shouts louder than necessary with a smile at MJ, who in turn face palms as soon as it was said, shaking her head. 

" Uhh... Okay kid, um listen I know your at that age with urges.. "

Peter freaking out yelling " NO, no, no, no, no. It was a spider thing. I get the urge to have sex. You know like Dr. Banner said I would in my ' mating cycle' or whatever and I obviously couldn't; But I really needed to and it was getting really strong. I can wait most of the time but it it didn't go away and only got stronger so I thought that I could handle it really quick. I got caught, super mortifying. May had to come pick me up and everything Mr. Stark. I mean I explained it to May she said she understood, but I'm still in a little trouble so, I really can't do anything. She has me cleaning the kitchen today so. yeah. " He draws out in detail. 

" Okay, that makes more sense now, but kid if that is happening let us know, we need to know what is happening with your biology okay? " 

" Got it Mr. Stark. " he replies 

" Good, now that that is settled, how are you doing? " Tony asks 

" I'm doing better than I was to be honest. Thanks for asking! How are you? " 

" A lot better now knowing that you aren't doing anything stupid. Listen I got to go, I have a meeting. Do you think that you will be able to still make it to the compound for this weekend? The team misses you. " 

" No, May said no SM stuff till Monday when the suspension is up. Sorry Mr.Stark . " 

" Its fine kid, I'll see you next weekend then, I'm really busy this upcoming week with SI. " Tony explains

They say their goodbyes and hang up Peter being bright red. MJ looking at him funny. 

" Moron what was that? Why did you say caught jerking it in the stalls? " She mocks

" What do you mean? You made the jerking motion I thought you meant masturbating!" he retorts

" No, this is the masturbating motion. " she shows him with her hand close to her crotch. " This is what I did. " she shows the same motion but on her leg. 

" What is the difference ? " he asks 

" I meant for you to say that you're still sore from when you got stabbed in the leg over the weekend. See Knifing motion versus fucking my own fist motion! " she says. 

"oh." is is only reply. 

" Although nice job continuing with the caught playing with myself. If I'm being honest that was the best you've ever lied before. " 

" It wasn't all a lie, before we started dating. Like a long time ago Dr. Banner told me I will develop ' Mating cycles' and 'Mating rituals ' of a spider so during the fall I get really worked up and like constantly need to have sex but I couldn't you know, so I would do it myself. But now that we are together it has been so much better. Like even right now, this time a year would be so hard, but now its really easy, especially this week. With you and May its been great so thanks. " he says 

" Hey I have no problem having sex with you loser! " 

As they finally get to the kitchen to start the cleaning, they notice the lunch on the counter. Examining it they realize that it is May's they set it back into the fridge for now to keep it cold. As they work on cleaning the kitchen, it takes a while. Both being that its really messy and they can't keep their hands to themselves. Finally when work is done, they make a plan. Seeing as its a little past eleven in the afternoon, they decide to drop off May's lunch to her. 

" We should bring this to May at like what, 12ish, that's about time for lunch right? " MJ questions 

Peter agrees with her and set out to get dressed, once they are both ready to go and about to head out. As they have to take the subway and walk the rest of the way. It will take a little bit of time to get this too May. 

" Wait we should make her lunch extra special for her, I mean she is working really hard at her new job; So I think a small rewards is in order! " She says as she sinks to her knees unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down along with his underwear just enough to get his cock out. She starts with a hot head work sinking but keeping it from being messy as to not get it on their clothes. Peter reaching over to grab May's lunch and opening it to find its a Thai Cucumber Salad with nuts in it. With light ranch dressing in it as well. 

Trying to make quick work of this blowjob MJ pulls out some tricks, she sticks out her tongue and licks upwards. So that way on every intake she licks his sack. Gripping his balls on every release of his dick from her throat. Humming causing vibrations to radiate from the tip down the shaft and to be felt all the way to the tip of his fingers gripping the counter and May's lunch.  This going on for what MJ thinks is too long as she is running out of ideas, for only Peter to finally look down at MJ and for her to look dead in his eyes and wink at him has him starting to go over. Quickly grabbing the container and jerking him above it till he unloads a massive amount of cum into the salad, completely covering it. MJ wipes her mouth on a rag in the kitchen as she grabs a fork to stir it in. Making sure it isn't seen and that every piece has a bit of cum on it. Closing it back up and getting themselves back in order to head out they leave. 

Upon arrival the check in at the proper station. With May's promotion she isn't a nurse anymore, but a supervisor. She still steps in when necessary, but now she has an office and her work area is a lot less hectic than before. Case in point, Peter and MJ can come in and see her. When the person behind the desk asks what they are need Peter says, 

" Hi Ms. " as he looks down at her uniform spotting a name tag " Walters. I'm Peter. I'm here to see my aunt May Parker. She forgot her lunch at home and I was wondering if me and my girlfriend here, MJ, can drop by to give it to her and check in with her if she is not too busy?" 

" Oh " she says " You're Peter, your aunt always talks about you. Of course you can see her, it was super sweet of you two to drop off her lunch. I'm sure she would love a visit form you guys. Just head down the hallway on your right and its going to be 3 door on the left, it'll say her name on it!" She says 

"  Okay, thank you so much. Have a nice day! " Peter calls as he starts to walk away 

" Thank you, you too Peter! " She exclaims. 

Once they get to the right door, the knock and a faint come in is heard. Stepping into the office they see May and she looks back with a smile on her face. 

" Hey you two! What are you guys doing here? " She asks 

" Well you forgot your lunch and we wanted to drop in off, we added a little extra of something special to give it lots of love May, I hope you like it. " Peter says with a dirty smile. May smiles back as she goes towards her desk and introduces someone to the teens. 

" Guys this is my boss Mrs. Esther Marlow, Mrs. Marlow this is my nephew Peter and his girlfriend MJ! " 

" Its a pleasure to finally meet you Peter, I've heard so much about you from May. " Esther speak. 

As they settle in for a joined lunch, May takes the first bite and moans from it. 

" This is so good, you guys thanks!" she says with a naughty smile and slight smirk

" oh " Esther says " what is it?" she asks. 

" Its homemade Thai cucumber salad" Peter tells her

" Oh, my I try some, I've always like homemade meals. " She asks. 

May and Peter start to panic,  _Shit_ may thinks  _What if she actually knows what cum tastes like? I'll be outed for fucking my nephew, I'll lose my job and get arrested. Shit. Shit. SHIT._

" Wait are you allergic to nuts cause we put a lot in there? " MJ questions. 

" Dang, I am allergic. Thanks for the warning MJ was it. " MJ nods yes. 

After thanking god for MJ, May goes off " Wait is it dangerous if I eat this now with you in the room? "

" No, it is just when I eat it. I can touch it and everything. Just can't go in me. " Esther explains. 

With that they change to subject as May relishes in her tasty lunch that she knows they put hard work into. Loving every bit she takes as she sits in front of her boss, who is clueless to her eating her own nephews cum right right there in front of her. May loving the feeling of getting away with something so dirty, so publicly. Even if a small public. They finish up lunch and Esther walks out of the room and all  three let out a collective sigh. 

" That was close, thank you so much MJ, I didn't know what to do! " Peter says followed by May saying, 

" Yes, thank you MJ. Good save! " 

"It was no problem, we are just lucky she has a peanut allergy. " MJ says

" Other than that, May how did it taste? " Peter asked, his question filled with intent. 

" Oh sweetie" She coos, leaning in and locking lips with her nephew, as they tongue wrestle for a few moments, " It was so yummy!" she whispers. 


End file.
